Kingdom Hearts: World of Remnant
Kingdom Hearts World of Remnant is a Video Game Idea crossover story/Hack and Slash Game of Square Enix's Game Franchise Kingdom Hearts and Rooster Teeths animation RWBY. It can be played by one or two players for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch. Plot Gam The Game is set after Kingdom Hearts 3 were Sora goes off to find Kairi. Afterwitch he do they return to Destiny Islands and met their friends however then a mysteries Force brings them as well as Roku, Roxas, Lea,Xion, Namine, Ventus, Terra and Aqua to a other Dimension Called Remnant. There they meet the members of the soon to be Team RWBY and friends to fight a witch named Salem in order to return home to their world. Explore this what if timeline were the ten Original Characters get involved in RWBY to see what happens. Gameplay The Gameplay is in the style of Kingdom Hearts added later Characters Playable KHs Side Sora Roku Kairi Roxas Lea/Axel Namine Xion Ventus Terra Aqua RWBY side Ruby Rose Weiss Schnee Blake Belladona Yang Xio Loung Jaune Arc Li Ren Nora Valcary Pyrrha Nicosup until Volume 3 Qrow Volume 3- present well be special guests Playable characters in the story Story Chapters 0-"Kingdom Hearts X Rwby 0.9" Vol 1 1-"Ruby Rose " 2-""The Shining Beacon"1 and 2 3-"The First Peace of the Enchanted Forest First Step Pt 1 and 2, The Enchanted Forest Pt 1 and 2's,Players and Pieces 4- "The Badge and the Burden" Badge and the Burden 5-"Jaundice Fall" Pt 1 and 2, Forever Fall Pt 1 and 2 6-"The Stray of Black and White" Stray, Black and White Vol 2 7-"Best Day Ever at Beacon" Day Ever, Welcome to Beacon 8-"A Minor Hiccup in the Painted Town..." Minor Hiccup, Painting the Town 9-" a Dance to remember " the Candle,Dance Dance Infiltration 10-"The Secrets of Mountain Glenn" Trip,Search and Destroy,Mountain Glenn,No Brakes,Breach Vol 3 11 -Festival Seasons One,New Challengers...,,It's Brawl in the Family,Lessons Learned 12-Call for a Maiden Miss a Beat, Fall 13-The Goal to stop of the End,Destiny,PvP 14- Battle of Beacon of Beacon,Heroes and Monsters,End of the Beginning Vol 4-5 15-Yangs story 16-Blakes Story 17-Weiss Story 18-Ruby Story 19-Final Battle for Haven Vol 6 20-Answers of the Past Limited,Uncovered,The Lost Fable,So That's How It Is 21-The Farm of Dark Nature Coming Storm,Alone in the Woods 22-Leaving it In our hands Grimm Reaper,Dead End,Lost,Stealing from the Elderly,The Lady in the Shoe,Seeing Red,Our Way More Vols well come in the future Modes Story Mode the story of what if The Kingdom Hearts cast were a part of RWBY's story line Head to Head up to four characters and try to see who can take down the most Heartless, Nobodies,Unversed and Grimm Gummier Phone/Scroll on whom you play as you can explore there Phone like device as well as play other mini games. Vital Festival the fair of the Vital Festival and play other mini games not on your phone. Including the Stadium that plays like the Olympus Coliseum Gallery at photos.social media accounts and movie clips from the story as well as listen to the music of the game Options there difficulty of the game in any mode as well as other things.